


I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He likes to wind you up, Leviathan is an awkward loveable tsundere, Leviathan is an embarassed mess, Other, Satan and his books, Satan is a brat, Satan is a snide tease, Self-indulgent fluff, The Avatar of Envy is bad at emotions, You're both cute, questionable Yoda speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Neither Leviathan or Satan are particularly fond of people...but that doesn't explain why you're allowed to hang out with them.Chapter 1 - Leviathan, Chapter 2 - Satan.Drabble prompt: “I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.”
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 500
Collections: deVien's Tumblr Writing





	1. Not just any normie - Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! These two are more drabble asks from my Tumblr account.  
> If you'd like to request a drabble or anything else, please feel free to get in touch! My carrd is: https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

At first, he didn’t hear his D.D.D. go off. Leviathan was so absorbed in his raid battle that he was oblivious to anything outside of the Treacherous Dungeon of Loorg - until the second notification. His phone didn’t go off often, so for it to happen more than once in a row was worthy of his attention. Golden eyes flicked over to the phone screen on his desk, and he smiled. To see your face flash up was a pleasant surprise. 

The Avatar of Envy was quick to accept your call. “Hey - what’s up?” In the background, it was easy enough to hear the quick clacking of his buttons as he continued on his quest.  
“Hi - I was just wondering if you’re busy? I thought that maybe we could hang out?”  
That made Leviathan blush. The thought that you wanted to spend time with him always got him flustered.  
“Uh, well, I’m kinda in the middle of a raid here…”  
“Oh.”  
_Oh **no**_. Why did he say that? In that kind of tone?? It made it sound like he didn’t want to see you - and he did!! He really did! You sounded disappointed and, crap, what was he gonna do ~~how was he gonna make up for this and were you going to go and hang out with one of his other brothers instead of watching him kick Loorg’s ass~~?! Lord of Shadows help him…  
“But I guess you could come and watch if you wanted.”  
  
So that’s how you ended up in Levi’s room, sat on one of his spare chairs while he totally smashed his way through the raid. The silence between you both was amicable, which was a surprise to the demon. He kind of didn’t even really mind when you asked questions, although you seemed pretty good at not being too annoying ~~although did he ever find you annoying? Don’t ask him complicated questions like that~~.  
  
The time passed by quickly. He blushed and partially hid under blue bangs when you cheered at his victory, choosing to stuff his mouth full of snacks rather than acknowledge your praise…even if it made his heart swell with pride.  
  
“That was awesome, Levi!! I think you ought to invite your brothers next time -” You didn’t even get to finish your thought before Leviathan scoffed.  
“They’re just normies. They wouldn’t get it.”  
“But…you think I’m just a normie.”  
Golden eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. “Urgh - an exception, you are. Suck, they do. People suck in general. Why do you think I’m such a shut-in? But you’re different. I like you.”  
  
Complete silence overtook the room as Leviathan’s words sunk. His ears were practically glowing red once he realised what he’d actually said - “NOT THAT **_THAT_** MEANS ANYTHING, OKAY?!”  
  
A brief moment of bravery allowed him to look over to you and your beaming face. “I like you too, Levi. How about you choose a two-player? Dinner’s not for a few more hours.”  
  
Yeah, you were definitely an exception. The Henry to his Lord of Shadows, you were.


	2. I simply don't like people - Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan simply doesn't like people. What makes you different?

It was always a pleasure to watch Satan perusing books; to see his face truly serene for once, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. A genuinely beautiful sight.  
  
However, as you watched him and reflected on your time with the demon, you realised quite quickly that very rarely did he ever join you and the other brothers for anything. Well, with the exception of the mandatory presence at any of Diavolo’s gatherings or RAD events… Still. Sometimes you wondered whether he was lonely. The blond did seem to regularly ask you to accompany him on outings. Walks in the park, trips to the library, reading sessions in his room…  
  
A soft murmur of your name stirred you from your thoughts, only to realise that Satan’s deep eyes were looking at you with concern.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
You nodded with a smile. “Of course. Sorry. Was just thinking.”  
That caused one of his eyebrows to crook as he smirked. “A dangerous pastime for you.” He chuckled warmly when you shot him a look. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
As you shook your head, ready to brush off his question, the Avatar of Wrath fixed you with a firm stare with that ever present smile - although this was not his true smile. “Come now - you can tell me. Perhaps I can help you in your futile pursuit of knowledge.” He was clearly annoyed that you weren’t being forthcoming.  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
Your indignation did make his smile morph into something more genuine. “I said what I meant and I meant what I said - your futile pursuit of knowledge. As a human, you appear to retain so little…”  
When you shoved his shoulder with a laugh, Satan took the opportunity to grasp your hand and hold it to his chest. “Genuinely. Tell me what you were thinking, kitten.”  
  
The pet name was nice, but you were fairly certain it was either to throw you off or to butter you up. You weren’t sure which.   
“Promise not to laugh?”  
  
“I refuse to make any promises that I’m certain I won’t be able to keep.” The two of you were on the verge of laughter, both aware that Satan was purposefully being difficult, almost purposefully trying to get a rise out of you - it was his weird version of humour with people that he seemed to like.  
  
“Whatever, you pain. I was just…” Now it felt a bit uncomfortable to say, and you were worried that the blond that you liked so much would take your query the wrong way, “I was just worried that you might be lonely.”  
  
His expression was wiped quite blank at that and it made you look away.  
  
“Now why might you think something like _that_ , kitten?”  
  
“Ah…” You felt like a fool. “I was just thinking about how it’s always just you and me. You don’t seem to hang out much with your brothers, I can’t recall any time that I’ve seen you voluntarily interacting with others…and I guess I was just a bit worried.”  
Your eyes shyly traced back to Satan’s face…and you were more than a little surprised to see him absolutely beaming at you.  
“You were _worried_ about me?”  
“Pssht. Go on then, _laugh_ -”  
“Don’t. While I do find it amusing that you would worry about a demon, not to mention such a powerful demon as myself…I’m touched.” His fingers twined with yours and you felt the pink dusting your cheeks - but Satan’s were a mirror reflection. “However, I do have an answer for you.”  
“Oh?”  
The Avatar of Wrath nodded, still smiling, “I wouldn’t say that I’m lonely. I very simply don’t like people - but you’re an exception.”  
  
His warm laughter filled the room when your face properly flushed. Although you had no way of knowing, your conversation made Satan’s heart swell. To know that you genuinely cared about his welfare only cemented the knowledge that he had made a good choice in choosing you as his exception. 


End file.
